


One Fine, Merry Day in the Higurashi Household

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-28
Updated: 2006-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical, random day in the Higurashi house hold, via InuYasha, Kagome, Souta, Buyo, video games, and cheese wiz!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine, Merry Day in the Higurashi Household

Souta's body swerved over to the side, as the 8-bit race car on the television screen zipped across the curve. "I'm about to win again!"

"Oh no, you're not!" InuYasha yelled, as his own chosen vehicle just zipped across the same curve on the bottom half of the screen. Given that he couldn't quite read the words "Last Place" on the mid left hand corner of the screen, he once again assumed he was winning... at least until Souta rose his arms in the air and let out a victorious shout.

The hanyou's brows furrowed with irritation and he tossed the controller aside. "Keh, that was stupid."

"Just one more try, pleeease?" Souta handed InuYasha the controller. "I'll let you win."

"Like I need you to let me win, I'll kick your butt fair and square. Now gimme that!" He snatched the controller out of Souta's hands and they began racing once again. Golden eyes focused intently on the television screen. He wasn't exactly sure what this game was all about and why he was playing it, but only that he needed to win. Surely, he couldn't have a mini Sesshoumaru in his life, beating him at everything he did and... yeah, but at least Souta wasn't an asshole about it, InuYasha figured. Still, losing so many times and all bugged the hell out of him.

This time, he was almost positive that he was winning, because big, bright letters were flashing on his half of the screen, and because the kid wasn't saying anything as the hanyou reached the curve and sped around it so quickly.

"HAH, I'm winning, aren't I!"

"Um... actually... " He didn't have the heart to tell InuYasha that he'd been going in reverse.

"Lunch is ready," Kagome called from the kitchen, and all thoughts of the game were lost immediately. Just inches away from the wrong side of the finish line, InuYasha's car stopped, and Souta managed to easily claim victory once again, even if the older boy wasn't there to see it. A man's stomach always came first.

"Yes!" said InuYasha with glee, as he dove into the cup of Ramen noodles Kagome made for him. Having gotten quite used to his enthusiasm, Kagome took his face stuffing as a complement and started into her own food.

They sat and ate contently to the sound of the ceiling fan and the hanyou's slurping, until Kagome caught her brother doing a no-no in the corner of her eye.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to put your mouth on that," she said, as Souta now slowly licked the last of the cheese of the spray nozzle with wide eyes.

"But it's so good, Kagome-neechan." He wore a mock expression of guilt, at least until InuYasha snatched it out of his hand.

"Lemme try that," he said, attempting to squeeze the cheese out of the metallic bottle, but to no avail. Souta tried to instruct him on how to use the nozzle, but InuYasha just continued his squeezing, harder, and harder, until the bottle exploded. Cheese wiz flew about in all directions.

InuYasha blinked. "Was it supposed to do that?"

"Um... that's not how you're supposed to get it out of the bottle, InuYasha," said a bewildered Kagome.

Unbeknownst to the floor painted in liquid cheese, InuYasha just started licking it off his fingers and clothes. "Hey, this stuff is good."

"Mind licking it off the floor? It'll save me the cleaning job," grumbled Kagome, as she slid on some rubber gloves on and pulled out the cleaning supplies. Her disposition was leaning more toward the irritated side of the spectrum, so Souta quickly pulled InuYasha out of the kitchen. They barely escaped with their lives once the angry muttering ensued.

Quite some time later, after a hot shower and a couple more racing matches (in which InuYasha still hadn't beaten Souta) Kagome walked out, appearing much less aggravated than before.

"At least Buyo was kind enough to lick up the cheesy foot prints you left behind, InuYasha."

"Not now, Kagome. I think I'm about to win!" he said rudely, bringing an annoyed frown back to her face. And indeed, he wasn't going in reverse this time. Souta was only a little ways ahead of him, though one false move could easily change that. Indeed, the false mood came, when an affectionate Buyo purred and rubbed his fat body on Souta's leg, then InuYasha was in the lead.

So close... InuYasha was so close... he could feel it in his veins. The finish line was near, Souta would be beaten finally. Or, so he thought.

"Oswari," Kagome murmured, and he lost control of his car once his face hit the floor. Once again, Souta was victorious.

"What'd you do THAT for?" InuYasha yelled, gripping the controller almost hard enough to break it.

Kagome sighed, humphed, and hugged a couch pillow to her chest. "Now we're even."

He had no clue what she meant, nor did he want to know. All that concerned him was beating Souta at least once at this blasted video game, so they could go back to Sengoku Jidai... eventually.

InuYasha and Souta, for probably the thousandth time that day, were at the starting point. On your mark, get set, GO, said Souta, with the words on the screen; they were off. As per usual, Souta was in first place the majority of the time, but InuYasha was improving, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to evade that rage driven hanyou. Kagome would have to tell Mama never to teach InuYasha how to drive, if he acted like such a maniac on a ridiculous video game alone.

To Souta's chagrin, Mama and Jii-chan just happened to walk in through the front door with grocery bags, breaking his concentration as InuYasha went on ahead of him. He was gonna win, he was gonna win, he was gonna win...

"They had a sale on cheese wiz today," said Mama Higurashi. Kagome slapped her forehead, and Souta abandoned the game as soon as InuYasha sped past the finish line to help out with groceries.

"OH YEAH!" Inuyasha howled triumphantly. "I knew I'd beat him eventually! Did you see, Kagome... Kagome?" His smile faded fast when he realized no one was even paying attention.

"Could you help Mama and Jii-chan with the groceries, InuYasha?"

Muttering, InuYasha went outside and carried in ten bags of groceries at once, then set them down on the kitchen table. As Mama was putting things away, he went into detail about how he defeated Souta, and she nodded in approval, giving him one of the many bottles of cheese wiz as a reward.

"Um, Mama," said Kagome nervously from the doorway. "you don't know what you've just done."

SSSSSSSSSS'PLERT.

End


End file.
